User blog:NefarianTheBlackwing/The Cult
It's some kind of continuation of story depicted in "Story of the Dread Queen". The blizzard that occured during the night seems to be finished some time ago. At least the weather will not disturb my search for that cursed lightning dragon. I can't really say how long time past since I left my palace with Nepharthetrion, tracking mentioned beast. To be honest I start losing my patience for every time I think that we are nigh, something happens. Ehh, if we will not find her (for the lightning one seemed to be female) soon, I will give up. I went to check the state of my dragon and meanwhile i've been talking to one of the locals about my 'target'. To my surprise, he said that he had seen something very fast, roaring like a thunder few days ago. He also said that this "something" was flying towards the east, near the place he called "The Fang". He seemed to be a bit terrified when said that name so I asked him what is that "fang". The question made him feel uncomfortable and he refused to answear at the beggining, telling me that he shouldn't have mentioned that. I tried to convince him but he still was refusing...until he understod that I plan to go there -Believe me, that is the last place you would like to go- he said -But..why? Can you at last tell me something about that fang or however you called that? -It's a mountain -Mountain...well...it doesn't sounds like something really dangerous. I know, there may be hippogryphs, maybe even some wendigo but... -If you go there, you will not return I didn't know what to say...for a moment -But you know...this big boy there i pointed my finger at Nepharthetrion -Doesn't matter, even he will not be able to defeat them all -Defeat who? -Them, the evil people People? Well, I would understand if there woul'd be some other dragons or creatures like gorgon there but...people? I asked him that -They are more powerful than you can imagine. His servants... When he said it, the man looked more terrified than before. His eyes were full of fear and dread -Whose servants? Stop these riddles! -Go, go now! Take what you need and go, but not there. The Fang is full of terrors that none of us can withstand. Go back to your home or wherever. But not there -But... -Go! I understood, I will not acquire more informations here. I prepared my dragon to go and accidentaly took a look on the mountains in the distance. They were all beautiful, but one of them was...special. The peak very far away, in shape of dragon tooth or rather...fang. There was something unusual in it, something...well...it's hard to say what. It is really time to go but...but idea of going to this "Fang", to see what hides, to see "them" if they are real indeed is quite tempting... And then I heard a strike of lightning from a distance, probably from the mountains and felt a strong blow of the wind. So strong that it blew the things withing my bag out. Irritated, I started gathering and among them was of course the beastiary which laid on the ground, opened on side containing a strange poem, the part of manuscript I translated some time before starting the search My voice like a music '' ''To comfort your ears My words like a cloth To wipe away tears The promise of tommorow To end your sorrow And myself like a knife To take away life... When darkness falls I wake up When you're alone I snap When your fear appears I am the beast When madness comes On your mind I feast My eye to see Through your poor soul The thunder strikes So does my growl Strike in your heart Your pathetic misery So be, my dear Be always wary For when lightning strikes Through darkness of sky Then know, my dear That my time is nigh And when it will come Come my return The all you love Your world Will burn... Well, that's obviously not a story to be written to children before they go to bed. The adults could be terrified, especially by ending for- then the powerful wind started blowing again and the lightning could be heard in distance- "Give in to your sorrow... There is no tommorrow..." Category:Blog posts